


Of Coffee Shops and Women

by Toucanna



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, and Clarke is a hot barista, coffee shop AU, in which Lexa can't stop staring at Clarke, which makes Lexa mad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toucanna/pseuds/Toucanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa only wanted to finish her paper on time, but she couldn't do that with the hot blonde cleaning the table next to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Coffee Shops and Women

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first clexa fic and my first fic on AO3 so be nice, please. Some constructive criticism is encouraged, but don't be too harsh.
> 
> It's also unbetaed so please forgive any grammatical errors, not spelling errors because those are unforgivable.  
> I decided to try my hand at a modern au because I love them a whole lot.  
> 

Lexa hated Clarke.

 

Okay, okay. Lexa didn’t _hate_ Clarke. She was more _mad at Clarke because she’s so goddamn adorable all the time and it’s distracting_.

 

And… Lexa didn't really mean to admit that to herself...

 

It’s just that when someone is trying to get their paper for Women’s Studies done in the comfort of their own local coffee shop, that person doesn’t need a gorgeous blonde barista to be leaning over a table and aggressively cleaning right next to her.

 

Like, really. Her cute little eyebrows were crunched together in concentration as she tried to scrape the dried Frappuccino off of the oak slab. It also didn't help that her pink little tongue was peeking out between her teeth as she tried with more fervor to get the sticky drink to alleviate itself from the wood.

 

So Lexa’s paper was due online at 6:30 pm and had she arrived promptly at the coffee shop at noon so that she could polish it off and wrap up around 4, and that wasn't happening because of one extremely cute and beautiful reason.

 

It wasn’t like she hadn’t noticed the attractiveness of the girl with the nametag "Clarke" before. Ark Bean was her favorite coffee place, Lexa had always seen the her around and admired from afar. She couldn't help it. The blonde was curvy yet muscled with a beautiful face and dazzling eyes that reminded her of the sky on a warm summer day.

 

But Lexa was serious about school and Clarke was currently interfering with that. So when the clock turned to 3:30 she was frustrated that she had literally only written a sentence.

 

Fine, she had written only a word because stupid Clarke was being her stupid self and Lexa was staring at her stupidly.

 

Oops.

 

Lexa was staring at her and now those sparkling blue eyes that were previously focused on the table were staring right back.   

 

“Um... can I help you?” the girl questioned.

 

“No… I mean, yes. No. No. I definitely meant no,” Lexa mumbled as she felt her ears grow hot and bowed her head down. She couldn’t show Clarke she was embarrassed.

 

Clarke laughed and Lexa thought it sounded like a sunrise. Not that laughs can sound like a sunrise just… metaphorically? She didn’t know but it sounded beautiful.

 

Suddenly Lexa saw a hand wave in front of her face. “Helloooo? You okay?”

 

She jumped slightly. “No, yeah. I’m sorry. I just do that sometimes.”

 

“Zone out?”

 

Lexa nodded curtly.

 

“Yeah, I’ve noticed. You come in here a lot. Very intense all the time. Serious-like, no smiles. Like a grumpy raccoon.” The barista observed.

 

She furrowed her eyebrows but the sides of her mouth ticked up slightly. “Raccoon? I thought it was cat.”

 

Clarke waved her hand flippantly. “Details, details. You seem more like a raccoon than a cat.”

 

“Thanks, I think?”      

 

The blonde grinned. “No problem.”

 

She felt her stomach do a back flip when the other girl smiled at her. She didn't like that. Nope, she didn’t like that one bit because Clarke made her feel weak and she really needed to stay strong to get this paper done.

 

“You’re staring again.” The voice broke through Lexa’s inner battle of conscience.

 

“I’m sorry you’re just really distracting,” Lexa responded before she could think about what she was saying. Clarke did that to her and Lexa despised it.

 

Clarke laughed incredulously. “Distracting? I’m _distracting_?”

 

She felt a spark of annoyance flare up inside of her. “I mean, yeah. You come over here and you do that whole cleaning thing!” Lexa motioned with her hands.  “I’m trying to write an essay."

 

“Sorry to burst your bubble, but I need to do the cleaning thing because I work here,” the barista retorted.

 

“Well, I don’t know. Could you do it somewhere else so your attractive looks can distract another customer?!” Lexa said with her voice raised a little bit higher, she was getting frustrated now.

 

And just as Lexa realized what her ordinarily dependent brain to mouth filter had released Clarke’s face softened. Then immediately grew a gigantic teasing smirk.

 

“So you think I’m hot and you want me to stop using my feminine wiles to tempt you out of writing your paper?” Clarke mused with an eyebrow quirked.

 

“That’s not what I was saying.”

 

The blonde propped her elbows on Lexa’s table and gazed at her with half-lidded eyes and a seductive grin. Lexa gulped.

 

“But it is what you were implying, Lexa.”

 

That was when Lexa paused. “Wait.”

 

Clarke looked at her expectantly.

 

“How do you know my name? I mean obviously I know yours because of the name tag and all, but I never once told you mine. I would remember.”

 

Clarke scoffed. “Obviously, it’s on your cup right there.”

 

Lexa looked at the cup. The cup that had her name on it, that was facing her, and not Clarke.

 

She looked at the cup, and then at Clarke, and then back to the cup again. “So now you have x-ray vision, I presume? Please share more of your hidden talents.”

 

Now it was Clarke’s turn to be embarrassed and it pleased Lexa to see her squirm. She was pre-law. This was her thing.

 

The blonde huffed and stood up from where she had been leaning. “Fine, you win. It’s the name you always say to put on your cup when you order. So I figured. Then you always order the same thing. Grande, Iced, Sugar-Free, Vanilla Latte with Soy Milk.” Clarke repeated her order in a monotone voice and then added, “Which is a totally obnoxious drink by the way.”

 

Lexa blinked.

 

“You sit at the same table too. Every single time you come in here, normally around noon. I try to keep it clear for you because you turn right out the door and leave if it’s occupied and I don’t want you to leave.” Her deep blue eyes were wide and honest, the flirty look from earlier had been forgone.

 

“My friends all make fun of me,” she vaguely motioned to the people working at the counter. Lexa recognized one of them as the tough Hispanic girl she believed to be the manager, Raven, and another barista with floppy black hair. His name was Billy or something like that.

 

Clarke took a breath and then continued, “Because I make this whole effort for you to notice me and you just sit here typing away on your computer and drinking your latte, being the most monotonous dork I have ever seen in my life. And I’ve been trying to work up the courage to ask you out since you first walked in here so...there.”

 

Lexa was in awe. Her mouth was probably open. Was she drooling a bit?  “I…” She was speechless. She couldn't comprehend how brave and fearless the girl in front of her was. She was laying out everything on the line and all Lexa could do was stare. Of course. Her nickname in high school was “The Commander” and here, because of a beautiful girl, she was reduced to a wide-eyed blatantly aroused teenager.

 

“Listen I totally I understand if you’re not interested,” Clarke got out quickly. She glanced at the floor.

 

Finally Lexa got a hold of her bearings. “No.”

 

Clarke was silent. Her fiery stare locked directly on the brunette in front of her.

 

“I don't want to give you that impression because I am _most definitely_ interested.”

 

“Oh.” Clarke’s eyes widened.

 

“But…” Lexa took out a napkin from the dispenser on her table and grabbed a pen off the top of her notebook that was scribbled with various annotations. She began writing something on the napkin before handing it out to the barista.

 

Clarke reluctantly took it from Lexa’s hand and examined it. It was the girl’s phone number.

 

“It is important I get this paper done. So… call me when I’m finished?”

 

The blonde nodded slowly with the beginnings of a large smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

 

Lexa returned to her computer screen to focus on her essay, ignoring the sounds of the high fives Clarke was getting behind her.

          

 

“I told you she was into you,” said Raven while rolling her eyes at her stupidly grinning best friend who was holding the brown napkin like it was the most precious thing on earth.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on my main blog: toucanna.tumblr.com (a giant mess of horse shit) or my side blog: raccooneyedcommander.tumblr.com (which is allllll clexa, the 100, and the adorable sunflower that is Alycia Debnam-Carey)


End file.
